the_saviorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steorra
Angels were created by the goddess Solis. They represent perfection, purity and light. In the beginning, they were intentionally created to worship, protect and serve Solis. They were also meant to govern and protect celestial realms, as well as protect and guide humanity. However, they were soon given other roles which included fighting demons, cleansing Annessfare during the Divine Cleanse and keeping the world in order. Biology Reproduction Culture Angels are portrayed as kind, honest, forgiving, loyal and wise - when in reality, they are perfectionists who blindly follow their goddess. Angels are brainwashed into believing that absolute perfection and purity is the only thing of importance, and that obtaining it is the only way to live a harmonious and happy life. Further more, they are taught that the only way to obtain their desired perfection is by respecting and obeying the goddess Solis no matter what. As a result, angels especially make sure to conform to the norms which Solis has deemed correct, and carry out whatever divine duties are assigned to them. Additionally, they throw away their sense of individuality, as well as their personal aspirations, beliefs and desires since it could inhibit their ability to become perfect. Any other thing that may hinder their path to perfection is also banned. This includes romantic relationships since love is an emotion that has been proven to make even the best of people commit "sinful" actions. Sex is also banned since it can induce lustful tendencies that angels detest. As a result, most angels are never taught about love or sex, and if they are, they are told that it is disgusting and painful. Opinions about the angelic race are known to be quite divisive. On one hand, there are races who think angels are the pinnacle of power and purity. As such, they obey and even fear angels. On the other hand, there are races who think angels are beyond hypocritical. This is a fair assumption to make since angels do indeed have contradicting policies and values. For example, murder is considered to be the worst sin by many (if not all) angels. However, angels have no problem committing racial genocide if they're goddess says that they should, which is basically what happened during the Divine Cleanse. This further reinforces how obsessed angels are with Solis, and how they'd blindly follow her every command without thinking twice about the social and moral repercussions. Now, it would be one thing if angels were hypocritical, however it be another story if they decided to constantly shove their views in everyone's faces. Unfortunately, this is exactly what they do. Angels seem deaf to the actual stupidity of their perfectionist values, commonly seeing absolutely no problem with their rather unrealistic goals and contradicting ethics, and in fact think that people who don't adhere to their way of thinking are the unreasonable ones. To them, anything or anyone that opposes their views deserves absolutely no respect. In fact, any action that disobeys the many rules Solis created is considered a transgression against divine law. In angelic societies, anyone who commits these transgressions is usually banished. For example, in Heaven, disobedient angels face immediate and permanent expulsion that may also result in their transition to a demonic form. Religion Language Literature * Sollibrum: '''The Sollibrum is a religious book that each angel is given at a young age. It offers important scriptures and information needed to worship the goddess Solis, and is typically kept with tremendous care. Identifying a Sollibrum is very easy, since it's a white book with golden edges. It also has a drawing of a golden sun placed on the cover for design. '''Symbols * Sun: '''The sun is considered the universal symbol of the goddess Solis. As such, it is one of the most prominent symbols in angelic culture. '''Music Music in angelic societies is simple and traditionally used for worship. Since angelic voices are pretty much perfect, they land the notes of songs with ease and produce gorgeous melodies that are just as hypnotizing as a mermaid’s song. Instruments used for angelic songs include harps and sometimes flutes. Architecture 'Chapels' Dress Cuisine Generally, angels are very healthy and do not feel the need to splurge on food (especially since they view gluttony with disdain). As such, their cuisine consists of simple things such as: * Grains - barley, corn, millet, oats, rice, rye, wheat * Seeds - sunflower, sesame, flax, pumpkin * Legumes - soybeans, lentils, peas, peanuts, other beans * Succulent foods containing seed - bell peppers, cucumbers, eggplant, green beans, melons, okra, pumpkins, squash, tomatoes, strawberries, and other berries. * Fruits - citrus fruits such as lemons and limes, palm fruits, sweet fruits * Nuts - almonds, Brazil nuts, cashew nuts, pecans, walnuts * Herbs (vegetables): beet greens, Brussels sprouts, cabbage, collards, globe artichoke, broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, beets, potatoes, turnips Meat is also eaten at a controlled rate. Meats that are commonly ingested by angels include: * Livestock - cow, deer, lamb, caribou, buffalo, elk, goat, moose * Fish - bass, bluefish, crappie, perch, pike, salmon, sunfish, trout * Birds - chicken, turkey, pheasant, grouse, quail * Insects - locusts, crickets, grasshoppers Foods high in carbohydrates are prohibited in angelic societies. This includes foods like pasta or bread. Keep in mind, this doesn’t mean they can’t eat food with carbohydrates at all - it simply has to have a low amount. Angels are also least likely to eat processed foods, since they prefer home cooked meals. Relations Angels relate with the other races of Annessfare in many ways. For one, they can be very judgmental and often scorn the behavior of other races, since it almost always opposes their beliefs. However this does not account for all the races. For example, angels seem to let the sinful behavior of mankind go, since they believe humanity is simple-minded race that could never possibly understand how bad their actions are. Either way, there is one similarity that all angels share when relating with any race, and that is their holier-than-thou attitude. Angels constantly proclaim to be self-righteous beings of perfection who always do the "right thing", and feel the need to insistingly rub this in everyone's faces, making them even more of a pushover than the vampires or elves. Unsurprisingly, this frustrates relaxed races such as Satyrs as well as energetic ones such as Centaurs, since neither of the two races enjoy being told what to do, which is essentially what angels do when they show-off. As a matter of fact, anytime an angel says something condescending like, "At least I'm more virtuous", it's almost always synonymous with them saying something like, "Be more virtuous." That said, most angels don't hide their pruning under rude statements - instead they'd just say it bluntly. Some would do this other of anger and malice, due to their hatred of another race's behavior, while others will do it under the guise of wanting to help the race change their ways. Though the way they go about this makes them seem less of a person who wants to help, and more of a person who wants to completely rewrite a race's entire culture simply to suit their point of view. Government Military Hierarchy (Listed from most to least powerful) First Triad Angels who worship, protect or serve the goddess. * Seraphim * Cherubim * Ophanim Second Triad Angels who govern and protect celestial realms. * Dominions * Virtues * Powers Third Triad Angels who act as the messengers and guardians of humanity. * Principalities * Archangels * Angels Subspecies * Seraph * Cherub * Ophanim ** Hakutaku * Dominions * Virtues * Powers * Principalities * Archangel * Angel * Nephilim Characters * Kaylee * Alexander Trivia * The angels were highly based off of the angels from Christian Angelologyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_angelology References Category:Races Category:Species Category:Celestial